


Eclipse

by LesbianTales



Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kara keeps looking at the eclipse without the glasses, lena has to keep shielding her eyes but kara just keeps doing it, lena is forced to do the only thing she could think of, was going to turn it into smut but stopped myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianTales/pseuds/LesbianTales
Summary: I saw this prompt going around on Twitter so I thought I would write it. Kara keeps looking at the eclipse without the glasses and Lena has to keep finding ways to shield her eyes. I was going to continue it into smut but I stopped myself in case you didn't want it. Enjoy and please leave a comment on what you think. :)





	Eclipse

Sitting here for almost an hour and Lena was freezing, who knew waiting for an eclipse could feel so long. She kept looking over at the blonde beauty beside her. She was smiling every time she looked over and it was beautiful. Looking down at her watch she spoke for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

 

"We have ten minutes" Kara jumped at the sudden sound in the silence.

 

"Thank Rao, not that I'm not enjoying this but it feels like we've been waiting forever," Kara said back, smiling.

 

"Just eat some more and it should fly by, if you're still hungry after then I'll buy you pot stickers" Lena looked down shyly while Kara perked up and a big smile on her face.

 

"Deal!"

 

"That wasn't a deal darling, it was a promise" Lena looked up and smirked only causing Kara to blush and hide.

 

Lena looked at her watch again, "seems time moves quicker than we thought only a few minutes left"

Lena stood up and searched for the two pairs of glasses in her bag. Once she found them she handed one to Kara who had stood up while she was searching for them. Placing the glasses on her face she looked up to the sky waiting to see what was to happen, once it began she glanced over at Kara who was looking up at it without the glasses, Lena slapped her hand over Kara's eyes as quickly as possible.

"KARA PUT THE GLASSES ON"

"I'll be fine Lena, don't worry about it" Kara responded taking Lena's hand away from her eyes and continued looking at the eclipse but soon she couldn't see it any longer because Lena had brought her into a hug causing her to now be looking at the ground instead of the eclipse.

"KARA I SWEAR TO GOD. PUT. THE. GLASSES. ON!" 

"Lena, I'll be fine. I promise" Kara spoke trying to get out of Lena's grasp but she only tugged her in tighter and that's when it clicked, 'right, she doesn't know'

"Okay, okay. I'll put the glasses on"

"Fine" Lena released her and took a step back.

Kara put the glasses on and looked up at the eclipse only to wait for Lena to look up again to take them back off. It had taken Lena a few seconds longer than what she suspected to see that she had taken them off. 

When Lena noticed she knew she was in trouble but she didn't expect for Lena to tackle her to the ground and cover her eyes, "Lena what are you doing?" "Stopping you from going blind that's what!" 

"I won't go blind" Kara was trying to focus but Lena was on top of her and every time one of them moved Lena's thigh somehow pressed further into where she really didn't want it to, well, not right now. Kara was silently thanking Rao that they were on the roof of Lena's apartment because this would have been even more awkward. Kara tried to escape Lena's grasp again but that just caused her leg to push further into that spot between her legs and hard.

"Shittt" Kara whispered. 

"What?"

"Nothing, just get up and I'll put the stupid glasses on." Lena got up and held out her hand to help Kara up and when they were both up Lena watched as Kara put the glasses back on and continued looking at the sky so Lena did too.

Kara again took her glasses off when Lena wasn't looking, they didn't feel right on her face. Especially with her normal glasses on right now, Lena turned again with a smile which quickly turned to panic.

All Kara heard was,"That's it I've had enough of this shit" before her head was pulled down two hands on either side of her face and lips pressed firmly into hers. It took her a minute to realize what was happening, Lena Luthor CEO of L-Corp and the woman she may or may not have a crush on was kissing her.

When she didn't kiss back Lena pulled away and took a step back, not yet opening her eyes. She took a few seconds before opening her eyes and when she did she saw Kara's eyes were wide and she looked shocked an apology quickly made its way out of Lena's mouth, "Kara, I am so so sorry, I shouldn't have done that I just didn't want you to hurt yourself." she looked at Kara a moment, "I should go" and with that Lena began making her way back into her apartment.

It wasn't until she was at the door leading to the stairs that took you back inside that she was swirled around and pressed against the door, within a second she felt lips on her and hands on her hips, her arms went instinctively around Kara's neck deepening the kiss. At the first touch of their tongues they both let out a sound, maybe a sigh maybe a moan, neither cared at that moment.

Once they parted Lena looked into blue eyes and smirked, "Miss Danvers, you sure are full of surprises" "Well, Miss Luthor, I have been waiting to do that for a long long time"

"Please, don't let me stop you"

They both smirked before meeting each other in a heated kiss.


End file.
